Mystic Sea Island
by appieloosa
Summary: A mystrious Island in the Great Sea. Is it just a myth?


MYSTIC SEA ISLAND

We're told that not so long ago, on an island in the Great Sea, there lived a special group of ponies. So the story goes, but many of us here did not believe these tails, until one day...

"He washed up from the sea, RainStorm" Serendipity exclaimed as she stood on the beach looking down at the pony lying on the sand.

"Is he dead Serra?" asked RainStorm, a unicorn with raindrops scattered across her sides, when she moves the drops seem to glow.

"No, he's not dead, see he breathes." Serendipity scaned the shore line looking for an answer as to how this strange looking pony has become washed up here on her island. There is no sign of a boat or ship of any kind.

"Maybe," says RainStorm "He fell from the sky!"

"Rain you know I don't like it when you read my thoughts!" Serra looked at her sternly.

"Oh, sorry Serra, sometimes I forget"

Serra smiles at Rain and nods in understanding. Serra is a beautiful pony, palest pearl blue, with a white star, darker blue markings on her legs as if waves were splashing against her. She has a small star below her eye and stars scattered across her shoulders and barrel. On her rump a most unusual symbol, that of the legendary sea unicorn, it is plain to see that Serra is of royal heritage. The ponies contemplate the stranger lying on the sand before them.

"Aside from the short mane and tail and the hair on his legs just above his hooves, he doesn't look too much different." RainStorm tells Serra.

"Well, yes, Rain but that symbol, the moon with the wolf I've not seen such here."

The pony on the sand stirs slightly and lets out a soft moan. Serra and Rain step back in fright.

"Ummm Serra, what will happen when he awakes?"

"I don't know Rain, but it looks like were about to find out."

Voices, he can hear Voices, but they sound muffled and he cannot make out the words.

When hestirs again, the pain in his head and body causes another moan to escape.

What happend, he wonders to himself.

As he tries to open his eyes the bright sunlight quickly changes his mind.

_'I'll just lay here for a few more minutes until the pain becomes bearable.'_ _The voices again but what are they saying? Something about pies!_

"Serra what color are his eyes do you suppose?"

"I don't know Rain, but do you think that should be our concern right now?"

As the two watch, the pony slowly begins to open his eyes and tries to lift his head, with a moan of pain his head drops back to the sand.

Whenhefinally manages to open his eyeshe sees that he is lying on a beach with the tips of his hooves still in the sea. Slowly he pulls his legs under him and attempts to rise. Realizes that it may take more then what he is capable of right now, he decides to stay as he is a few more minutes. As he lays there he slowlyturns his head trying to orientate himself with his surroundings.

"Whoa, who are you!" he asks of the two ponies standing a few feet away.

Serra steps forward and introduces herself and RainStorm.

"I am Serendipity and this is my friend RainStorm, who are you may I ask stranger"

"My name is Lobo, where am I?" He replies faintly.

"Why, your on Alantica one of the Mystic Sea Islands of course."

"That's impossible, every pony knows that the Mystic Sea Isles is just a fairy story, made up they don't exist!" Lobo huffs.

"Who says these things, they are lies, 'tis true that you are here is it not? I do believe I know the name of my own home!" Serrastated stompingher foot in anger.

Lobo gets a good look at the mare in front of him as she moves a bit from the bright sunlight reflecting from her coat.

_Wow!_ Thinks Lobo, this mareis a looker, with her pale blue pearl body color and her sparkling ice blue eyes. Strange he has never seen a symbol such as this mares or leg markings like hers.

"Where are you from stranger?" Serra asks in calmer voice.

Lobo is so taken with her, did she say her name was Serendipity? He almost doesn't hear her question.

"What? Oh I'm from Ponyland"

"Ponyland?" questions Rainstorm "Where is that?"

"From here I'm not sure, this place was not on my navigational sea charts."

As Lobo attempts to rise again, he is thankful that nothing is broken sore but not broken.

My he's tall when he stands, thinks Serra and those deep blue eyes, a very unusual color. While he concentrates on keeping his legs straight and trying not to fall on his face, Serra checks out the rest of Lobo.

Lobo staggers as he loses his balance, almost landing on Serra, she pushes back against him to keep him from falling muzzle first into the ground.

"I feel like a newborn pony, this is ridiculous, I've never, never been this weak before."

"It's all right, you've been thru a lot, here lean on us and we'll get you to some shelter."

With Serra and Rain on either side helping, Lobo makes the painful walk from the beach thru the trees, to a beautiful meadow. There is soft grass under hoof and the enticing aroma of fruit in the air. He can hear what sounds like a waterfall, though very faint. At the far end of the meadow sits a small well tended cottage with roses of every color climbing the walls, some he has never seen before. As the small group approached the front walk Lobo stumbled and leans heavily on Serra.

"Ooff, I cannot support all your weight Lobo, you are much to heavy"

Lobo musters up what little strength he has and pulls himself upright again, he makes it as far as the sleeping pallet at the far end of the cottage before he collapses.

Serra looks at the strange pony who was now unconscious on her bed, as her thoughts drifted over the conversation at the beach Rain breaks into her thoughts.

"Do you think this Ponyland that he speaks of is far Serra?"

"I don't know Rain, I've never heard of such a place."

"Do you think it's safe to have him here? I mean you don't know what kind of pony he is, you don't think he means us harm do you?"

"I don't think so Rain, besides he is so weak he can barely walk!"

"Well, maybe" Rain eyes the sleeping stallion suspiciously.

"Well, the best thing to do, is have the beach searched for wreckage or others that may be hurt." Serra stated.

"Your right of course Serra, shall we ask the Wild West stallions to take a look?"

"Yes, I think that would be best if there are more injured I do not think we could support them, Lobo was heavy enough."

Rain runs off in search of the other stallions leaving Serra alone with her thoughts and the newcomer.

As she mixes the herbs that will help Lobo with the soreness in his muscles, she keeps an eye on him to make sure his breathing is regular and not labored. Satisfied that he is sleeping as comfortably as he can be, given the circumstances, she turns back to the table, her thoughts once again turning inwards.

_" I wonder where this Ponyland is he speaks of, are all the ponies there like him?"_ she thinks to herself as she again glances at Lobo.

_"He's very handsome as far as stallions go, I guess a little rough around the edges though."_ Serra thinks as she wrinkles her nose.

_"I wonder if the others have found anything at the beach, there must be some kind of wreckage I mean he couldn't have just fallen from the sky like Rain suggested...could he!"_

Serra gave Lobo a speculative look.

Meanwhile at the beach, Rain and the Wild West stallions are having no luck finding anything or anyone else, until...

As he ambled down the beach looking for wreckage the young stallion noticed what looked like a piece of wood sticking up from the sand as he got closer he noticed the writing.

"Dad, I think I found something" he yelled down the beach to a chestnut stallion with a white blaze and 4 white socks.

The larger stallion loped down the beach to his son.

"What is it Butch, what did you find?" Champion asked his son as he stopped in front of him.

"It looks like it came from a ship, see the name SS WayWard" he said as he pointed with his hoof to the words inscribed in the wood.

"Yes, I see was this the only piece you found?"

"So far dad, but there has to be more, maybe in the cove or there against the rocks further down."

"Lets get the others and we'll do a more through search"

Champion and his son Butch galloped back down the beach.

As they reach the others and show them what they have found they all agree that the best place to look would be the large outcropping of rocks at the far end of the beach.

The group of stallions includes Champion, his son Butch Cassidy(who prefers to be called Butch) Silver, Tonto and the lead stallion Trigger. The stallions are strong and brave and although they live on another island there is a land bridge connecting the two so they can easily move between this large island and their own, and of course they are always willing to lend a hoof to help.

After a couple of hours they have found quite a bit of wreckage, but no other ponies that may have been shipwrecked.

"Judging from the pieces we have found the ship was destroyed completely, did this stallion say how he managed to get to shore, Rain?"

"He didn't say much Trigger he was pretty hurt and could barely walk, Serra and I practically had to carry him to her cottage then he collapsed."

"I see, well he is one lucky pony I'll tell you that, lets take this stuff to the cottage and check on Serra."

As the group heads thru the trees towards Serra's cottage Butch catches up with his father.

"Dad, I'm going to stay here a while"

"OK Butch I'll see you later don't stay too long your mother will worry" Champion grins at his son as he rolls his eyes.

"Awww come on dad when is she going to realize that I'm not a baby any more"

"Son she's your mother she will always worry about you she worries about me just the same" Champion grins as he trots off after the others.

Butch shakes his head and grinning charges off down the beach.

Serra has managed to get a few sips of her herb broth into Lobo and he seems to be sleeping better.

Rain walks in and finds Serra gazing at Lobo with a strange look on her face.

"Serra? Are you OK you look kinda funny"

"I'm fine Rain did you guys find anything?"

"Not much, but we did find some wreckage that looks like it came from a ship the SS WayWard they say." Rain places the largest piece with the words, on the table for Serra to see.

"Any other ponies, Rain?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Champion says judging from all the wreckage the ship was probably completely destroyed." Rain shakes her head sadly

Serra looks over her shoulder at the sleeping stallion and sends up a silent prayer that he did not have family on his ship.

Lobo raised a hoof to rub the sleep from his eyes and slowly looked around his surroundings, noticing the soft light slanting thru the windows, the enticing aroma of roses and something else that he can't quite place a hoof on. His gaze stops to rest on the small blanketed form in the corner, as the morning light falls across her face his gaze softens. Carefully he rises on unsteady legs and as he regains his balance he gets a look at where he has been sleeping.

This must be her bed, he thinks to himself, she sleeps on the floor and gives her bed to an injured stranger. He slowly walks over to the window, gazing out at the mornig sky as he wonders again how far he is from home and what must his family think by now.

"You should not be up yet, you should be resting"

At her softly spoken words Lobo turns to find the beautiful mare rising from where she was sleeping.

"I'm feeling better, still sore but better."

"That may well be but you need time to heal completely"

"I'll tell you what, I'll sit down and rest if you'll tell me more about this place"

"OK" Serra leads Lobo to the couch in front of her large window that looks out to the meadow.

"Please sit and we will talk"

Lobo eases himself onto the couch and turns to Serra noticing the way the light washes over her and the way she throws her forelock back away from her eyes.

Serra curls her legs beneath her and looks questionably at Lobo

"Well... what do you wish to know?"

"What? Oh right the isles, to start with have they always been here?"

"Of course they have what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry it's just that where I come from these isles are nothing more then fairy stories that are told to foals at bedtime"

"Oh I see, well I was born here as were all the others."

"Others? What others?"

"Well, this island is only one of a chain of 7 most are connected by land bridges, this is the largest of the 7, and there are other ponies, oh and the Zebred clan of course."

"Zebred?" Lobo asked puzzled

"Well they are ponies too of course they are just marked differently, they have stripes instead of symbols you must have them where you are from?"

"Nope I've never heard of them before I would like to meet them if that's possible"

"Of course when your stronger I shall take you for a visit"

Lobo and Serra continue to talk thru out the morning and as the afternoon sun slanted thru the window it reflects on Serra's unusual coat color.

Lobo stares transfixed, amazed at her beauty.

" Lobo? Lobo? Are you OK do you have pain?"

"What? pain oh no I was uh just um wondering, well to be honest I've never seen a color such as yours before it's beautiful, your beautiful."

Serra's eyes widened at the complement as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Why uh thank you my color was a gift that was given to me as well as my symbol."

"A gift? How can your color be a gift, you were not born with this color?"

"No, I was not, I was alone on the beach one day when..."

"Sery! Sery! are you there?" a small voice called out followed by the sound of running hooves on the stone walkway.

"SERY! SERY!"

Serra opens her door just in time to be knocked down by a small whirwind.

"Beacon, what ever is the matter?" Serra asked the young colt as she rose from the floor with a large grin.

"Momma says there was a a shipped wreck, and and there was a stwrange pony." Beacon says rather fast and breathless, having ran all the way to share this piece of gossip.

Just then he notices Lobo as he makes his way slowly across the living room.

With a smile Lobo introduces himself to the youngster.

"Hello there colt my name is Lobo whats yours?"

" B-B Beacon" Wide-eyed the colt stammers.

Serra laughs gently.

"Lobo, this is my little brother Beacon"

"Well Beacon it's nice to meet you, your sister has been telling me all about the Islands"

"Bet she left out the good parts she always does, it's 'cuz she's a girl you know" Beacon whispers with a disgusted look at Serra.

"Oh really?" Laughs Lobo "So far I think I have seen the best the Island has to offer"

Serra blushes at such a compliment.

Lobo smiles gently as he watches the blush steal into Serra's cheeks.

"Ohhhh Paleeze" Disgusted, Beacon rolls his eyes

"You haven't seen anything, not the ..."

Lobo lost in the ice blue eyes before him does not hear Beacon as he rattles on about the Islands.

"Mister Lobo? Mister Lobo? Are you listening to me!"

"Wha.. oh I'm sorry Beacon what were you saying?"

"I was jus tellin you 'bout the cool places you haven't seen yet was all" Beacon states somewhat forlornly.

"Well how about you show me these places you speak of instead of just telling me" Lobo grins as Beacon nods excitedly.

"Can we go now huh huh can we, please Sery?"

"Yea please Sery" Lobo says with a twinkle in his eyes.

My, thinks Serra in this light his coat is such a deep black it's almost blue and his mane just seems to shimmer in silver.

Catching her looking Lobo arches his neck and stands a bit taller, blue eyes sparking he asks her again.

"Sery? Can we take a look around the isles?"

"Wha...Oh " embarassed Serra, realizing he must know she was checking him out, steps back.

" I don't think that's such a good ideal Lobo your still weak, you shouldn't overdo it"

"Ah Sery, I'll be fine besides until now this place has just been a fairy story, I want to see if even some of what I've been told as a foal is true."

"Well I don't know..."

"Oh pleeze pleeze Sery" Beacon implores Serra.

"Oh alright quit with the eyes both of you"

"ALL RIGHT" rearing with excitment Beacon spins and hurries down the walkway.

"Come on come on"

"Slow down there little guy I'm not ready for the Ponyland Derby just yet."

Intrigued Serra turns to Lobo as they follow Beacon out into the meadow.

"Ponyland Derby? What is that?"

"Why thats the biggest pony race of the year all the best racers gather at Dream Castle and the winner gets a huge trophy, I've won it twice myself" Lobo puffs out his chest with pride.

"Wow a race that sounds like fun could any pony enter it?"

"Of course" Sadly Lobo turns to look towards the ocean

" I was supposed to be enterd this year as well." Lobo shakes his head and looking back at Serra signs softly.

"My family must be so worried by now I've been gone so long."

"Lobo did you have family on board you vessal, a crew ?" Serra asks softly

"On my ship? No there was just me I was restless couldn't seem to quiet my soul, when that happens I take to the sea this time I went further than any pony had before when a huge storm hit and blew me off course."

"I got turned around and then everything started to fall apart, the mast snapped like a dry twig, I just managed to get out of the way as it fell, the wheel was spinning out of control."

"I tried to steady it only to be knocked to the deck, I got up just in time to see this huge wave, then I was washed over board."

"The last thing I can recall was swimming, and pain, then I woke up here on yor beach."

"And you don't remember how you got to shore?'

"No, why?"

"Well when Rain and the others went searching for any crew or wreckage what they found leads us to believe your ship was completly destroyed, the fact that you survived at all is amazing."

"Ohh well I wish I knew, maybe I managed to float on a piece of wreckage?"

"There were no pieces found that were large enough."

As Lobo and Serra contemplate the wreck and the different possabilties, Beacon tired of being ignored charges between the two.

"HEY! Are you gonna talk ALL day?"

"I thought we waz gonna see the island" pouting Beacon stomps his hoof.

"Beacon! Mind your manners"

"Sery it's all right and he's right I did promise to see the island" turning to Beacon Lobo smiles.

"Lead the way"

With Beacon charging headlong down the path the three continue on the narrow sunlight path through the small woods leading from the meadow.

When they arrive at their destination Lobo is stunned.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Lobo watches as the rainbow colored water from the falls tumbles down over rocks and splashes into the crystal waters below.

As he gets a closer look at the small pond he notices something shining from below the waters surface.

"What is that? It looks like stones of different colors but the color is transparent" Lobo turned to Serra with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well of course they're light crystals what did you expect, how do you think we get the light for our homes?"

Lobo stares facinated at the waters surface "How do you get them do you dive for them?"

"Dive? Of course not those are Rain's she would be furious, besides taking those would cause a leak"

"A leak what do you mean a leak?"

"Why in her home of course" As Serra turns to follow the path once more Lobo confused stops her.

"What do you mean in her home?"

"Rain lives under the waterfall of course"

"UNDER the falls how does a pony live under a waterfall"

"Well Rain is a unicorn and a water element so for her it's natrual"

"Wait a minute, Rain, havn't I seen her before?"

"Yes, the two of us discovered you on the beach"

Beacon well ahead of the two on the path turns back and disgusted stomps back to Serra

"Serry you said I could show him around the island how am I spossed to do that with you talkin so much!"

Serra laughing turns to Lobo and winks.

"Well Beacon I guess your just to fast for us old timers, we can't keep up"

"Well yea I knew that" rolling his eyes Beacon starts to say something else when the sound of running hooves stops him.

"There you are serra!" Rain gasps, out of breath.

"Of course Rain, why is something the matter?"

"No nothing's the matter I just came for a visit and when I got there the front door was wide open and your gone as well as this Lobo charecter and I feared the worse" eyeing Lobo supisiouly Rain still doesn't look convenced as to his motives.

Lobo slightly offended at the acusation in the unicorn's eyes raises one eyebrow and looking down his nose snorts with impatience.

"I would never harm Serry!"

"Now we don't know that do we" rolling her eyes, Rain states what she thinks is obvious.

" Now you too knock it off, Rain I can take care of myself you know that and Lobo, Rain is like family to me she's just worried about my safety"

"Yea, well, um I'm sorry I snapped at you, Rain is it?"

"Yes it is, and I guess I'm sorry too" Rain says a bit grudingly.

"You guess!" Lobo shakes his head

"Well we shall see won't we" and with that said Rain with her tail up and her nose in the air proceeds past Lobo to Serra's side

Beacon tired of all the grown up talk decides to have his say in the matter.

"SERRY we're spossed to be walking 'member?"

"Yes I remember Beacon, Rain would you like to come with us Beacon is giving Lobo a tour of the islands."

NO! NO! NO! Lobo his eyes closed, his mind working hopes Rain will not join them.

Unaware however that Rain is a telepath Lobo does not realize that his plans to get to know Serry better are about to be placed on hold for a while.

Rain, with her eyes shining and a grin speading slowly across her face looks at Lobo.

"Why Serra I would just love too"

Lobo, his teeth actually hurting from all the sugary sweetness in Rain's voice groans in defeat.

After 3 hours of Rain's never ending questions and pointed looks everytime he gets within 2 feet of Sera, Lobo is ready to concede defeat. Even though he is annoyed with the way his plans to wow Sera have gone Lobo can't help but notice the islands beauty.

The cascading waterfalls, the painted cliff sides, the stories from his youth don't do justice to the real thing. As they come to a rocky cove protected by cliffs painted in shades of gold, red, and peach Lobo is amazed at the sight before him.

Racing thru the crystal waters is a small pod of dolphins in shades ranging from smoke grey to palest silver. Some with a scattering of white across thier sides. The most amazing sight however was the mare standing on the back of the largest dolphin. With the wind playing havoc with her long mane and tail she notices the 4 ponies on the beach. Lowering her head to the large male, he suddenly turns and heads for the small strip of beach.

As Lobo watched, stunned, the dolphin was able to swim right up to the sand. Although the water looked shallow enough for Lobo could see the sea floor, the clairty of the water hid the true depth.

" Hallo Serra" the mare called as she jumped from the back of the large male. Turning she utters a shrill whistle and a series of soft clicks. The male responds with a gentle whistle of his own, rising almost out of the water he seems to grin as he executes a tailwalk back out to sea.

"Hello Song" turning Serra nods to Lobo.

"Lobo, this is Dolphin Song"

"Song this is Lobo he's from a far away place called Ponyland he was shipwrecked here"

"Ahh the dolphins have told me about you, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you always arrive that way?" Lobo grinning tilts his head towards the dolphins as they chase the sunlight thats dancing across the sea.

Laughing Song replies "No not always but I do like to make an entrace when I can"

"Song can talk to the dolphins Lobo an she's teachin me to" Beacon proudly announces.

"Talk to the dolphins! You can really do that?" Lobo asks.

"Of course and Beacon shows a great natural talent for it as well"

Beacon beams from the praise, as he steps towards Song, Lobo notices the two are almost the same color although Song is a slight shade lighter than Beacon they both have the turquise color of the sea. Song's white tail trails out behind her and her mane hangs almost to the ground.

" Hallo Rain "

" Hey Song " Rain grins at her friend.

Suddenly part of Song's earlier conversation registers with Lobo.

"Song, earlier you said the dolphins told you about me? How did they know I was here?"

Serra, the light of understanding in her eyes seconds his question.

"Yes Song how did they know?"

"The dolphins were riding the wake of your ship Lobo when they realized you were heading for the islands they swam back to tell me."

" Of course with that storm I was at home, but when I came to visit the next day they informed me of your arrival." Song stated in her soft voice.

"Did they save me?" Lobo asked, sure that was the answer to the puzzle of his arrival on the beach.

"Save you?"

" Yes some how I ended up on the shores of this island I could not have swam, the distance was to great, there was no wreakage found large enough to have carried me here."

" They didn't say anything about getting you to shore but then again I never asked them." grinning Song shakes her head gently.

" Hold on let me find out"

Song turns and spotting the pod of dolphins some distance away gives another shrill whistle this one a higher note than the other.

The pod turns at the sound and as they head for the beach the large male in the lead, Song turns back to Lobo.

" Don't worry Lobo, we'll soon have the answer"

Song looks back out to sea as the pod grows closer.

The male swims to the shore line and uttering a few soft whistles tilts his head in question. Song issues a series of clicks and whistles and turning she glaces over her shoulder at Lobo. The dolphin rises slightly from the water and looking at lobo over Song's shoulder shakes his head and then countiues his conversation with Song.

"Wha... no thats not possable Spinner" Song shaking her head speaks out loud.

Spinner issues several sharp whistles and seems to get agitated as Song contiues to shake her head.

"SPINNER it's not possaible! There are no such creatures!" Song, clearly agitated heself tosses her forlock back away from her eyes with a quick toss of her head.

Spinner, fed up, springs from the water rolling backwards and landing with a huge splash soaking Song as he heads back toward the waiting pod. Looking back at Song he whistles and shoots a fine mist from his blow hole.

Song turning to face the others grins a bit sheepishly from underneath her dripping mane.

"Well that was intresting Song" Serra states with a puzzled look on her face.

"I've never seen Spinner behave that way what happened?"

"Song? What did he mean other pony?" Beacon clearly confused steps forward.

" I don't know Beacon I think he's confused"

"He said that the other pony helped Lobo, he said the little one with his tail"

"The pony with his tail! That doesn't make any sense Song what does he mean?" Rain questions shaking her head in bewilderment.

"I don't know Rain, I just don't know" Turning from the group she gazes back out to sea watching Spinner and his pod as they head out deeper to feed.

"I just don't know."

"The little one with his tail hmmm, if I didn't know better I'd say he was talking about one of the sea ponies but they don't have tails like dolphins." Lobo thinking out loud turns to the others and finally notices the unusal looks he's getting from the small group.

" What? What'd I say?"

" Sea ponies? Lobo really you should know better than that they don't exsist outside of tales from the old ages" Serra wondering if being shipwrecked really did more damage then she originally thought walked over to Lobo and placed a hoof on his forhead to check for the tempature he must be running.

" What are you doing Serry?"

"You must be delirious Lobo I knew you weren't ready for this I should have insisted you stay back at the cottage." making a tsking sound Serra softly pats Lobo on the shoulder.

"DELIRIOUS" Lobo with an shocked look on his face begins to laugh.

With tears in his eyes Lobo sits back and with a soft thud lands on his rump in the sand, wiping at the moisture with a hoof he turns, grinning, to look at Serra.

"I've never been more sane in my life, Serry in Ponyland there are Sea ponies, they became our allies during the great smooze battle."

Serra a look of wonder on her face stammers

" Se...a po...nies can you imagine Rain?"

RainStorm looking askew at Lobo can just imagine.

" Serra I doubt there are real sea ponies, but then again we can't find out can we since we don't even know where this Ponyland of his is" a bit sarcatically Rain turns to Lobo.

Lobo rolling his eyes snorts with impatiance.

Noticing the setting sun the small group decides to leave this discussion for a later time and head home.

Beacon his eyes beginning to droop a bit tries to cover a yawn with his hoof.

"Beacon it is getting late and you have school tomorrow I'll walk you home."

Song softly nudges Beacon on his shoulder turning him toward the path home.

"Thank you Song, goodnight little brother."

" Not so little" Beacon mumbles sleepily as he tries to hide another yawn.

Serra smiles softly as she gazes lovingly at Beacon, Lobo noticing the look wonders what it would feel like to have that gaze directed at him.

As the three head back down the beach to the tree covered path Lobo notices Serra's coat seems to glow in the descending darkness. Mesmerized he stumbles over his own hooves, quickly catching himself he feels his cheeks warm. Glad for the twilight he again falls in behind the two mares. Glancing back at Lobo Rain turns to Serra.

"Serra are you sure it's a good ideal he's feeling better now maybe he should stay with the other stallions?"

"Rain, he's a nice guy he's not going to hurt me"

As they reached the waterfall Rain turned for one last pointed look at Serra. Serra raising her eyes just grins and shakes her head.

At the narrow pathway trailing along the small Lake Rain stops Lobo. Suddenly dark clouds begin to form low over head as the sound of thunder becomes noticable.As Rain turns to Lobo he is stunned to see her eyes glowing a bright purple. As the color intensifies he realizes the storm has strengthens as well. Suddenly a bolt of lightning narrowly misses his hooves, shaken he stares at Rain open mouthed.

"Consider yourself warned, you should know if you hurt her I always hit what I aim for."

With that said Rain turns and trots down the path to home.

Lobo with huge eyes turns to Serra.

"I'm sorry for that Lobo, are you OK?" Serra asks with a small grin.

"Aaa O...K umm yea, sure I.I.I. think"

Slanting a look in the darkness where Rain disappeared Lobo notices the flash of purple. Stepping back he is startled as a hard cold rain begins to fall, shaking water from his eyes he glances up at the storm. Suddenly just as it had started the rain ceased. Lobo dripping wet casts a glance at Serra, realizing that she is still dry he tilts his head in question.

"Serry why am I the only one soaked here!"

" Well she wasn't mad at me now was she"

Trying to hold back her laughter at the sight of Lobo drenched, his mane and tail hanging in rivulets she is unfortunately unsuccessful.

"Was that a SNORT Serry?"

"Are you laughing at me are... you...laughing...at...me?"

"ahhh no Lobo why would you think that just because you look like you've shrunk a bit?"

"You fur is wash and wear right?" Finally unable to contain herself any longer Serry begins to roll with laughter.

"I don't know Serry why don't we see if yours is shall we"

Realizing too late the meaning of his words Serra tries to turn and run. As Lobo shakes the water from his coat Serra gets the most of it.

"Agggghhh no fair." Laughing Serra shakes the water from her mane, grinning she looks up at Lobo.

The sparkle in her eyes seems to draw Lobo closer, when he's close enough to breath in her scent Serra a little uncomfortable steps back and begins to stammer.

" Welll um yes we should umm be getting in it's... it's getting late and and..."

Trailing off Serra stares at Lobo with huge eyes.Sofly so not to break the mood Lobo whispers

"Hmmm this close your eyes have flecks of silver in them Serry"

Before she can reply Lobo gently lowers his head and very softly kisses Serra's cheek.

Stunned into silence Serra could only stare.

Smiling Lobo watches Serra's face as the blush steals into her cheeks.

Side by side Serra and Lobo strolled the moonlit trail, the silver and white of their tails blending in the soft night breeze.

Arriving at the narrow stone walk, Lobo holds the swinging white gate open for Serra to pass through.

As she crosses in front of him Lobo catches the scent that is her's alone, closing his eyes he inhales deeply.

Roses, sunshine and a hint of the sea crisp and fresh as a new day.

As Lobo opens his eyes to gaze at Serra standing in a halo of soft light, her coat shimmering and the gentle breeze blowing her forelock across her sweet face, he knows now where he belongs.

With shinning eyes and a secret smile he steps back allowing the gate to close with a soft click.

"Lobo?" Serra,confused, inquires with a slight tilt of her head.

Laughing softly Lobo replies.

"I think it best that I stay out here tonight Serry, a night under the stars will be good for me."

"Good night sweet Serra"

Turning he walks to the old willow tree a few feet from the house and smiling over his shoulder at Serra he slips beneath the canopy of branches. The sweet smelling grass is soft and thick as he lays down within the shelter of the trees embrace.

Serra slightly disappointed, sighs and quietly slips into her small cottage, strange this afternoon it didn't seem so large nor so empty. As her hoof falls echoed slightly on the rough hewn wooden floor she realizes just how tired she truly is, covering a yawn with her hoof she greatfully slips beneath the cool, welcoming sheets. Looking up at the stars framed by the skylight above her bed, she slowly begins to drift off to sleep. A pair of deep blue eyes and a slow southern draw lingering in her thoughts.

"Lobo!" tossing his head slightly he searches for the tearful voice, a thick fog seems to reach for him stopping him in his tracks. Straining he begins to fight the enveloping mist.

"Mother" jarred from sleep Lobo stares unseeing as night begins to fade giving way to the faint colors of daybreak...

"Their still looking" he realizes with a start. Rising on stiff legs he passes through the dew soaked leaves into the pale morning light. He glances at the rose covered cottage still cloaked in quiet slumber. As he slips through the meadow the morning stillness fills his senses, the dew soaks his hooves and fetlocks causing the sand to cling. Arriving on the deserted beach he watches as the sea breaks against the shoreline. Remembering his dream he scans the horizen where the Great Sea becomes one with the heavens...

Standing with his hooves braced against the swaying of the deck, the midnight blue unicorn scans the horizen with eyes filled with worry and regret.

"I never should have let him go alone" Cirrus shakes his head sadly.

"I have to find myself Cirrus, he said, I have to do this alone, he said" Cirrus stomps his hoof in flustration as he remembers the conversation he had with Lobo months ago, months more like a lifetime ago.

Cirrus and Lobo were like brothers. Lobo's parents took him in to their home and their hearts when he was just a foal after a terrible accident took the lives of his parents.

The two young colts became fast friends and they thought of themselves as brothers no matter their differances. As Cirrus contiues to scan the waters ahead he hears soft hoof falls behind him. With a heavy heart he turns as the grey and pink mare approaches from the stairwell leading below deck.

"Anything yet Cirrus?" Snuzzle asks hopefully.

As he sadly shakes his head in answer the hope seems to drain from her, leaving her looking older than her years.

"Mother, please we'll find him I know we will" Cirrus crosses the small space between them and places his head against her neck.

"He's strong and has practically grown up on the sea, when father comes up I'll take another flight and see what I can find, OK?"

"All right Cirrus and please be careful." Snuzzle turns and head down starts back to the stairwell and the small galley kitchen below deck. She passes a palomino stallion who lifts her head with a gentle hoof under her chin. With a question in his eyes Tex looks at his mate of many years. With tears in her eyes she sadly shakes her head and contiues on her way below deck. Tex slowly approaches Cirrus on the foredeck.

"Cirrus, son, is there still no sign?"

"I'm sorry father still there is nothing, I do not think any ship as ever come this far out on the Great Sea before."

"Yes you maybe right, but you know Lobo he has to do things others have not" Tex shakes his head, a smile hovers as he remembers his wayward son.

"Father, if you'll watch the sea, I'll take to the air and look further"

"Of course Cirrus"

As Cirrus begins to float above the deck, he glances at the only father he has ever known, he notices the new lines that worry has eched in his face, the slight greying at his fetlocks and mane.

"Don't worry father we WILL find him have no doubt."

Tex gazes fondly at Cirrus as he zooms off, he won't give up. Tex sadly returns his eyes to the sea scanning the glass like surface for any sign of his son or his ship. Tex knows his son is strong, but he's been so restless latly and there was a huge storm before they set sail to find him. If he had been caught in that mess there's no telling how far he may have been sent off course. Tex thinks back months ago, back in Dream Valley...

"Dad, listen, I have to go"

"But why son? Why such restlessness?"

"I don't know it just seems my questions can only be answered by the sea."

"Your mother and I worry when you take these trips and by yourself, son please reconsider"

"Dad I'm sorry, I'll be back for the Derby, after all I have a title to defend"

Tex remembers the grin on his son's face, the spark in his eyes. Lately all that seemed to make Lobo happy was the races.Tex shakes his head to rid himself of the past he must focus his attention on the water.

Snuzzle, below deck, cries softly as she sits gazing at the photo of her beloved son.

Lost in thought she does not hear the hoof falls of her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

Snuzzle turns her head and wipes at her tears with a shaking hoof.

"Ohh I'm sorry Cuddles, what is it?"

"Mom you shouldn't worry we'll find him and then I'll kick his rump for worrying us this way."

Cuddles manges to coax a small smile from Snuzzle with that ideal.

Cuddles kisses her on the cheek, "Please mom, really everything will be fine."

She turns and leaving her mother with her thoughts heads above deck to speak with her father.

" Father? How goes the search?"

At her sofly spoken question Tex turns to see Cuddles emerging from the galley stairwell.

"Nothing so far sweetheart" Tex tries to hide his sorrow with a smile, but she can see the pain in his eyes.

"Father" Cuddles walks to his side and places her head under his muzzle as she did when she was just a foal.

Suddenly Cirrus bolts from the sky landing with a resounding thud.

"Father! Father!" out of breath Cirrus gasps for air.

"What is it son have you found something!"

Catching his breath Cirrus tells Tex what he has discovered.

"I saw several Islands father, a large one and several smaller ones"

"Do you think there's a chance!" Tex asked excitedly

"I don't know father but it's a good bet."

For the first time in months there was hope.

"I'll tell mom" Cuddles exclaimed as she trotted off toward the stairwell.

"Cuddles,wait" Tex stopped his daughter

"Dad?" she turned confused.

"We don't want to get her hopes up if it turns out to be nothing, wait till we're closer."

"Cirrus, son you get some rest and when we get closer you can take a better look, see if there are any signs of him."

"Yes father, you are right of course." Cirrus hopes the search for Lobo is now at an end.

"Yes father" Cuddles says softly.

"Cirrus you've been gone a while how far do you think the islands are from our current location?"

"By ship two hours maybe less due East from our present heading"

"Ok, then set the course and unfurl the sails."

"Right away father" as Cirrus gallops off to do as Tex asks Snuzzle, drawn up from the galley by all the noise, walks to Tex with a question in her eyes.

"Tex? whats happening did Cirrus find something?"

Looking into his mates eyes where tears have left damp tracks down her cheeks he doesn't want to get her hopes up but she needs something to hold on to.

Tex looked to his daughter as she raised her eyes beechingly, he sighed.

"Sweetheart, Cirrus has found what appears to be a chain of islands about 2 hours from here."

" And Lobo! Did he see anything!"snuzzle asked excitedly.

"No he flew right back, as soon as we get closer he'll go back up and check."

Snuzzle the old spark beginning to return to her eyes smiles.

"He's there he has to be, I just know it."

As time drags by at what seems to be a snail's pace, the faint outline of a large island coverd in a soft mist finally appears in the distance.

"Dad, I'm going to fly ahead it's not far from here I'll meet you on the beach."

"Alright son just be careful."

Cirrus begins to float above the deck.

"I will father, don't worry"

Cirrus lands on the soft sand and is wow'ed at the color, a soft shade of pink.

"Amazing!"

But even more confusing are the tracks in the sand.

"Hoof prints, but so many different sizes?" puzzled Cirrus scans the beach.

The island really is beautiful the sand seems to glow in the afternoon sun and there is a large grove of trees their leaves shimmering in the gentle breeze from the sea.

Cirrus, finding a trail winding thru the trees begins his search. The afternoon sun slants through the canopy of leaves overhead casting shadows of light and dark before him. The air is crisp and smells of salt, the faint aroma of fruit entices Cirrus further. As he countiues through the trees he finally reaches a large meadow. The grass is thick and soft the gentle sea breeze makes the meadow mirror the sea's movement. As Cirrus gazes across the expanse of rolling grass he catches sight of a small cottage tucked among the trees. The cottage is covered in vines and late blooming roses. Cautiously he approches.

As he steps onto the small winding stone path leading to the front door he hears a faint druming.

Puzzled he turns, the sound appears to be coming thru the trees. Suddenly realizing what he's hearing is not druming but the rapid hoof falls of running ponies,he cautiously fades back into the tree line, waiting.

Giggling, Serra ducks a low branch, darting left she just manages to slip past Lobo.

Laughing Lobo quickly gives chase.

"Serry give it up you know I'm faster"

Laughing the two charge down the sun lit trail and racing into the meadow are unaware they are being watched.

"Lobo!" Cirrus stunned can only whisper.

Slowing, Lobo, slightly winded from his and Serra's race thru the trees, feels an odd connection.

Serra realizing she is the only pony in the race slows to a walk and turning finds Lobo looking a bit lost in the middle of the meadow.

Troting back to where he is standing Serra questions Lobo.

" Lobo is something wrong?" Softly Serra bumps her nose against his cheek.

" I don't know Serry there's somthing, someone I don't know ..." confused Lobo scans the tree line looking for something elusive something he feels but cannot see.

Cirrus his shock giving way to excitement, his brother alive and well, steps from the shadows into the afternoon sunlight.

Lobo stunned sure he must be seeing things shakes his head.

"LOBO!" grinning Cirrus calls out.

"Brother" Lobo rearing gallops forward.

Laughing the two stallions slide to a stop a few inches from one another rearing they tap hooves, first one then the other then both.

" Lobo.."

" Cirrus..."

Beginning to speak at the same time the stallions laugh.

" Lobo?"

At the softly spoken question Lobo and Cirrus turn to Serra. Lobo noticing the worry in her eyes, steps away from Cirrus his expression softning.

" Aaahhh Serry " nuzzling her cheek he turns to introduce her to Cirrus.

Serra finally gets a good look at this dark stranger she notices his symbol that of a large white cloud, runs the length of his sides from his shoulder to his rump. A few grey raindrops decorate his hind legs. His Black mane and Tail appear to shimmer as he turns to face her.

" A horn! your a...a... unicorn" Serra stumbling back can only stare.

"But how... how is this possible"

"Serry, this is my brother Cirrus of PonyLand, why are you so shocked?Rainstorm is a unicorn also?"

"You don't understand she is the last, have you not noticed these monthsRainstormis the only unicorn here on these islands."

"No, surely, no...your right Serry I don't recall seeing another unicorn on all of the isles."

"Serry is it ma'am" questions Cirrus in his rich baratone " How can there be no other unicorns, why in Ponyland there are many including our queen Majesty."

"You don't understand, Rainstorm's mother did not survive the birth,Rainstorm's father is not of our kind he was a protector timeless and ageless."

"Rainstorm has alwaysbeenthe islands protector, that is why Rain is so protective of me and of the others."

"A protector, I have heard of such unicorns, they are said to be intense and very powerful." Cirrus his curiousity roused can not wait to meet this stallion.


End file.
